


Les bonnes résolutions

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Gay, M/M, Nuit des lemons, OS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etre seul pour le passage d'une année à l'autre voilà l'expérience pénible que vit pour la première fois Mathias.  Le tout est de savoir pourquoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les bonnes résolutions

Texte écrit lors de la Nuit des lemons de la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/)

Nuit "Spéciale Nouvel-an".

Thème tiré au sort : Minuit et fantasme

Mots obligatoires : solitude, hurler, musique

Contrainte supplémentaire : présence d'enfants

* * *

 

 

Il a couché ses neveux. Au milieu de la lecture du conte de Noël, les jumeaux se sont endormis. Il redescend dans le living, allume la télé et l'ordinateur. Rien de bien à la première comme d'habitude à croire que pour les fêtes, ils font un concours des émissions les plus tartes. Toutes les personnes qui vivent ce passage à l'année prochaine en solitaires sont condamnées à subir la médiocrité des multiples chaînes francophones. Il se rabat sur la toile, commence par chercher une musique cool avant de se plonger dans la fiction qu'il suit. Pourtant le récit n'arrive pas à le captiver, le héros a beau avoir une plastique de rêve, être romantique, cultivé, prévenant, charismatique, bref en un mot : exceptionnel, il est trop parfait pour être vraiment attachant.

Loïs est plein de défauts et il l'aime aussi pour eux. Il donnerait tout afin qu'il soit là, à ses côtés au lieu d'être perdu au milieu du continent africain dans ce dispensaire de brousse où l'a conduit son métier et leurs disputes incessantes. Huit mois qu'il crève de son absence. Le fier, le séducteur Mathias crève de l'absence de son mec, se demande à longueur de journée ce qu'il fait, qui il voit et surtout s'il l'aime toujours. Ce soir, il lui manque encore plus que d'habitude.

Même la musique a décidé de s'en mêler. Jeff Buckley hurle sa solitude dans Calling you, rendant à merveille sa désespérance. C'est une playlist qu'avait enregistrée Loïs un soir de déprime, un soir où une fois de plus il lui avait crié dessus pour l'une ou l'autre raison futile. A moins que ce ne soit une de ces nuits où il refusait de l'écouter parler de mariage, d'enfants, de prise de responsabilités.

« Reviens, mon amour, j'ai changé, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux. La vie que tu désirais, la maison qui te plaira, les mômes que tu voudras. Reviens ».

Il se lève, se verse un verre de vodka. Un seul, il y a ses neveux. Après "Calling you", "D'aventure en aventure" qu'avait enregistré Michael quand Stéphane l'avait quitté. Il est maudit. Les avait-t-il assez bassinés avec son chagrin. Michael a fini de chialer depuis longtemps, c'est son tour à présent. Des aventures. Parlons-en. Lui qui n'a jamais été des plus fidèle, il n'a pas touché le corps d'un homme depuis le départ de son chéri. Minable. Il fixe le sapin de Noël que sa belle sœur a voulu blanc et argent cette année. Le sien est resté dans son carton au fond du cagibi à balais. Il aurait pu lui prêter ses décorations, il s'y était refusé. Loïs les avait choisies avec soin.

Il est minuit, il ne veut pas être seul tel un con. Il ouvre les dossiers photos de son frère. Cherche celles prises lors de leur dernières vacances en commun. Ils étaient partis à Cabo Negra une station balnéaire située sur la côte nord du Maroc, au bord de la Méditerranée. Il fixe chaque cliché, il les connaît par cœur. Il étudie chacune de ses expressions, se rappelle chaque événement qui a amené sur les traits fins de son compagnon cette moue un peu chagrine : ce serveur du club Nice qui lui plaisait trop, la dispute au sujet d'une soirée trop arrosée, ces jeunes gens qu'il suivait des yeux sans se préoccuper de sa présence. Quel enfoiré il avait été. Pourtant, il est superbe son Loïs. Un corps nerveux, bronzé, tentant en diable. Un regard clair qui l'embarquait très loin de la réalité. Une voix rauque dans l'amour qui bouleversait ses sens. Il sent son bas ventre s'émouvoir à cette évocation.

Bien fait, si tu es seul. Il empoigne la bouteille, elle est pratiquement vide. Manquait plus que ça. Il est à moitié ivre. Ce sera chouette si les gosses se réveillent. La playlist est finie et recommence. Et cet imbécile de Jeff Buckley qui hurle toujours sa solitude. Ferme la pauvre con ! Ferme la ! Je ne veux pas chialer.

 

C'est la voix de son frère qui le tire de son sommeil comateux. Il le soulève, le houspille, le pousse...

—  Laisse-moi dormir là, Jerem ! Fous-moi la paix.

—  Pas question, tu rentres chez toi. Nan est furieuse, tu as bu alors que tu t'occupais des gosses. Tu es vraiment inconscient !

—  Loïs, murmure-t-il comme si cela justifie tout.

—  Je sais qu'il te manque. Il reviendra dans quatre mois. Vous discuterez, ça s'arrangera, tu verras.

Il l'installe tant bien que mal dans la voiture. L'air frais a fini de l'étourdir. Il se rend à peine compte que son frère ouvre la porte de son appartement, le tire vers la chambre. Il a le temps de voir des lumières qui clignotent. Il est vraiment givré, il voit des fantômes de sapin. Il entend Jerem qui ronchonne tout seul. Des mains le déshabillent, le poussent dans son lit sous la couette. Il perçoit des voix, la porte qui se referme puis il sombre.

  
Il s'étire en l'étreinte chaude qui l'enserre avec un soupir de bien-être. Dieu qu'il est bien. Il a beau savoir que ce n'est qu'un rêve, c'est la meilleure façon de commencer l'année. Il aimerait se débarrasser de l'étau qui broie son crâne mais il sait d'expérience qu'il ne fait que payer ses libations trop copieuses. Cela lui arrive un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il plonge à nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil. Quand il se réveille une seconde fois, le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Il soupire. Il faut se lever. Pourquoi tout compte fait ? Si. Il a rendez-vous avec Loïs via internet à quatorze heures. Pas question de le manquer bien que ce soit une souffrance supplémentaire de l'entendre à des milliers de kilomètres.

—  Loïs.

C'est bon de murmurer son prénom. Il l'égrène une dizaine de fois avant d'inspirer profondément et de se lever. Il se traîne vers la salle de bain. Il est déjà mieux douché, rasé, les dents lavées. Il ne prend pas la peine d'enfiler autre chose qu'un boxer et se précipite dans son bureau. Sa montre indique treize heures cinquante cinq. Il allume son ordinateur portable, se connecte sur Skype. Son amour ne répond pas. Où est-il ?

—  Loïs ? murmure-t-il en caressant le visage de son compagnon mis en fond d'écran.

—  Oui.

Il sursaute, se retourne. Son homme est appuyé au chambranle de la porte et le dévore des yeux. Il doit avoir la même expression affamée. Il se précipite, il est debout devant lui. Il n'ose y croire.

—  Comment ? bégaie-t-il.

Du bout des doigts, il suit la ligne de sa mâchoire, effleure ses lèvres. Avec un gémissement, il l'attire à lui, enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il retrouve son odeur peut-être plus tout à fait la même mais c'est lui.

—  C'est bien toi, tu es là, chuchote-t-il en couvrant son visage de baisers.

—  Pour deux semaines oui.

—  Tu m'as tellement manqué. La vie sans toi...

Il n'en dit pas plus. Malgré tout, il éprouve des difficultés à lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Pourtant, il sait. Il sait qu'il va le perdre s'il ne fait pas un effort afin de se mettre à nu.

—  Je t'aime, Loïs.

Les bras de son amant se referment sur lui.

—  C'est réellement dans tes bras que j'ai dormi cette nuit, réalise-t-il.  Et tu as fait notre sapin en arrivant.

Le sourire de Loïs est une confirmation.

—  J'ai parlé avec Jerem. Tu me mens depuis huit mois. Tu prétendais que tout allait bien, lui reproche-t-il.

—  Cela n'aurait servi à rien de t'avouer que je crevais de ton absence, si ? Tu as signé un contrat d'un an. Tu voulais prendre du recul, je te faisais du mal. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Ton départ m'aura au moins fait réaliser mon égoïsme. Et la place que tu occupes dans ma vie.

—  Je croyais que tu te passais aisément de moi, raille-t-il. Lors de nos trop rares conversations téléphoniques, tu semblais très bien. Trop bien.

—  Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable.

—  Quand ils m'ont mis en repos, je n'étais pas certain de désirer rentrer. Je pensais te voir dans les bras d'un bel apollon fêtant la nouvelle année dignement. J'ai voulu savoir à quoi m'attendre et j'ai discuté avec ton frère.

—  Je n'ai pas touché un homme depuis ton départ.

—  Je sais.

—  Tu es malade ? s'inquiète-t-il soudain réalisant qu'il lui a dit avoir été mis en repos.

—  Malade de toi, reconnaît-il.

Il le serre de toutes ses forces, puis l'embrasse passionnément. Après, ils mettront les choses à plat une bonne fois, après, il lui dira tout ce qu'il désire entendre. Là, il le veut. Il veut cette union de leurs deux corps s'emboîtant, s'imbriquant pour ne plus former qu'un. Déjà ses mains retrouvent les gestes familiers, parcourent ce corps qu'il découvre plus mince qu'avant son départ. Alangui contre lui, Loïs soupire. Et ce soupir déclenche en lui des émotions qu'il ne peut juguler, c'est le visage plein de larmes qu'il baise chaque parcelle de la peau découverte. Bientôt les vêtements de Loïs jonchent le sol en traînées vers leur lit où il le couche et il hurle sa jouissance quand enfin, il revient chez lui.

 

 

 

 


End file.
